The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices and, more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device including a page buffer and a method for verifying a program operation of the nonvolatile memory device.
A semiconductor memory device is a device that stores data according to the control of a host device such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. A semiconductor memory device includes a device that stores data in a memory device such as a solid state drive (SSD) and a memory card, particularly a nonvolatile memory device.
Nonvolatile memory devices include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like.
With the advance in semiconductor manufacturing technology, high capacity of nonvolatile memory devices is increasingly required. High capacity of a nonvolatile memory device may be achieved by increasing the number of memory cells of the nonvolatile memory device or increasing the number of bits stored in a single memory cell of the nonvolatile memory device. In particular, when the number of bits stored in a single memory cell increases, storage capacity of semiconductor memories of the same size increases in multiple. However, a memory cell storing multiple bits has a higher failure rate during a manufacturing process than a memory cell storing a single bit.